Virus Difenbaq
Virus Difenbaq, originally named Vyheniel, is a side character in Connections, though he and Trip play major parts in helping Dhiesar recover from the repercussions of being brought back from Solomon's World combined with the whiplash of no longer being a Servant. Profile Background Virus was born into a farming family in Aftokrator, eventually being kicked out of the house when he was about, his parents hoping he would be able to find a better future. A year later, when he was twelve, he came across Trip, a boy who was so young he still couldn't speak the whole language and spoke broken sentences. Horrified by this, Virus began to take care of the boy and the two grew to be very close friends, considering themselves to be brothers, not just because they looked very similar. When Virus was about fourteen, he and Trip were attacked by a group of street ruffians, Virus being hit hard enough to lose a large amount of his memory, as for Trip, he forgot some things as well, but not nearly as much; retaining some of their past together, same with Virus, but Trip was able to remember his life until he met Virus. Without names, the two of them stuck together, timid, until Shirou came across the them and offered to bring them to his home and give them a place to stay. The two were hesitant at first before realizing Shirou meant them no harm, and agreed. It was then that the two of them met the household they would be with for the rest of the year, their time being cut short when the Aftokratorian Military Force intruded. As they had forgotten their names, Virus only remembering his original name, Vyheniel, began with a "Vi" sound, was named "Virus" by Shirou, Trip being given his name through the boy's personal choice since he knew he was clumsy as a child. In the months they spent with their new family, they grew very close with everyone, quickly settling in and determining Dhiesar as their favorite. Virus often built small toys and contraptions for her, Trip sometimes helping but often creating Triggers with Ishamet, and spent lots of time with her, Enedra, Hyuse and Shirou playing games. On Dhiesar's sixth birthday, when Khie suddenly commanded the older siblings to take the younger ones away, he knew something was happening and quickly discovered exactly what when he heard the door being kicked down. Panicking, he and Trip broke away from Ishamet who had been ordered to pull them to the basement, running upstairs to Shirou and Dhiesar, knowing they were in the line of danger. However, when they arrived at Dhiesar's room, they saw their sister in Khie's arms, crying, holding a Black Trigger with Shirou nowhere in sight. Realizing their brother had died, they mourned silently in tears before helping the rest of the family run to Miden while the two of them stayed behind temporarily. After the others left, he and Trip got to work on making sure the mansion would be in good shape until the possible day that they returned would come, before leaving as well. The two of them settled down in Midorijima, considered to be a technological metropolis, and quickly met Aoba Seragaki, whom they entered a polyamory relationship with. Appearance After moving to Midorijima in Miden, Virus is blond young man of taller average height, glasses and usually wearing a pristine suit. His hair is spiky, swept generally backward with his bangs parted above his left eye. His glasses are black with green arms and large spherical green earrings, his tie usually complimenting Trip's outfit to hint that they are brothers, or related in some way. When he was younger, his pale blond hair was less spiky and a bit more sloppy in appearance, his glasses frames being a bit more rounded, still wearing a tie though its shade always matched the gray-to-bright green gradient vest-like cardigan he wore loosely over a white button down, belt and capris.'' ''Typically, he could be seen barefoot, but on the occasions he was wearing shoes, they were slippers/flats of a dark mint shade. His earrings were different, as well, typically silver with deep emerald green shards hanging from them. In addition, both when he was young and now, he has consistently worn a dark green bracelet around his right ankle with a small good-luck charm in the form of a rather small jade bead on it from his original parents before they made him leave the house. Personality Virus is a playful and mischievous male, often teasing his siblings but not without knowing his limits and lines he should not cross. He enjoys watching people struggle with things but he knows when and when not to help. He is rather perceptive and picks up on things quite quickly. Relationships Khie Difenbaq Daihar Difenbaq Ishamet Difenbaq Shirou Difenbaq Trip Difenbaq Dhiesar Difenbaq Hyuse Enedra Viza Hairein Mira Lamvanein Aoba Seragaki Category:Side Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Connections Characters Category:Difenbaq Family Category:DRAMAtical Murder Based Category:Aftokratorian